Halo: Master Cheif's Stand
by Krann
Summary: Master Cheif battels the covenants after his escap from Piller of Autumm in this exciting epic!


**Halo - Master Cheif's Stand**

**Chapter 1: Cheif**

Master Cheif crawled out of warthog. Marines joe and tom died in crush. Bansee. That all that he remember, then big green explotion! Cheif almost cry tear for joe and tom, but then he look and sawe Covvenant in drop ships, coming in hot!

'This is master cheiif. Anyone theer?' Master chief said on raddio.

'Cheif we are alon.' Cortanna said with grim look.

Cheif was train to panick resist. He hide inside the smoking car and hide. Coveanats came off droopships and look around, and see marines had dieded. They were about to leave but then cheif fired his weppon by acident! The game was upp!

'They ar coming!' Chief said worried.

Covenants attacked but chief was strong and good! He shoot them all up and they got died and blue blod splatt everywhere!

'Maybe we are saf know, cheif. They might not send distress!' Cortaanna said with hops.

But, like all women, SHE WAS RONG! Droppships came in, were so many, there were more than grains of sand of beech!

Chef got serius. 'There too manny, even i, an hero, need help real fast!'

**Chapter 2: Revulution!**

Chief was running out of ammo. Coveants came with eleets because grunts run away. Cheif killed many with his robot presisition! Grunt shoot laser beam and thuw granaaids but that did not help because cheif killed them! His gun was smocking them all!

Cheif laughed terrifuying. 'Stupid covenants!' he screamed. But then he stop! What he had becomes?

'I am not evul,' cheif said rightly. 'I am good for guys!' Chief got serius and kill covenant nicely.

On last mag. Cheif did not like the idea of fighting with beer hands! Help need now! Juts then, a humun spaceship with many marines in jumped out! One even did a wicked sweet backflep and shot a gruunt in faces! Cheif was so hapy to see more humens that he nearly got exited! But he was seriious now so he couldnt be. Covenants shoot palsma and big things and humens and made few dead but cheif was too the rescue! He savd humen marin life by jumping in front of big hunter lazer! Chief was hurt but was better and shot hunter, but bulet bounce off! So cheif jump on head and punch through brain skull until it fell and pain died. Marine ho cheif sayved was very happy!

'My name is marine privat pete and i owe you my life master cheif!' They laugh with smile because it rimed! Then Pete died.

'No tim for sleep pete!' cheif said, then relise dat pete had been shoot! Cheif scream 'NOOO!' and held pete in arms.

'Cheif, you must save humens from covenannt. Give them hell, master chef!' marine pete got quiet and eyes droop but he dieded happy because he knew cheif would win! But cheif was not listening. He dropped pete and then something amaz happens!

**Chapter 3: Cheief's Reveng!**

Cheif was so angry. More angry than every. Moer angry than evil! Cheif looked round fast like at what happen. Marins were brav but aleins were betting them! Cheif saw marins and alien and fight and deth and then he knew!

Cheif said to marins 'Marine get out of here now guys or you will become died!' he with urgent into raddio.

'But sir!' Marines said pleed. But Cheif was having non off it!

'Guys covenants are my enemys and i break them but you no dont.' He shouted with command! So the marines ran away with hastlyness back onto shipe and drove into sky.

'They are save.' Cheif said. 'Now, i make covenant pain for pete!' and put one cool shades.

Cheif used electrisity and plasma in his robot sistems and charged ball that was all fire and smoke and glow and shake like big! Covenant shoot laser at cheif but laser bounce of! Then the ball was so big and glowde like suns!

'Covenants! Tack THIIISSS!' and then cheif did and move that shoot ball like kamehameha attack! The flash culd be seen from the space around planet halo! It blowed covenants away so powerfull that they went all glow and disappared forrevar! They died but sum were still ok so cheif killd them.

'I have victory for humens for good!' Cheif said.

'Cheif you are hero!' Cortanna said and dispensed a sandwitch for cheif to eat but forgot cheif was a robot so cheif ate it anyway. But then, justs when cheif thot he wined...

**Chapter 4: Fianl Showdown!**

Main big boss covenant glowy guy appeared in flash off big noise. It was big and scarey and smelld like nasty to most but chef was awesum so he didnt afraid.

'Big boss leave now and nevar come here!' Chief said with low fierce. 'You are evul and killd humens and pete's bro and pops and now you sighed your own deth!'

Big boss laughed like deepest. 'Hahaha pathtic humen I will kill you like I killd bro and pops. Let us fight.'

Cheif point gun and shoot at ugly boss face but it went CLIKE! No mor ammos! Chief threw down gun, but then cortanna gave drew energi sword like eleet haf!

'A peasant fo you, master chief.' Cortana said cool. Chief like long point and eletrisity and flashy. He pointed at big boss and said, 'I will avenge bro and pops and fite for humenkid! Prepair for max paine!' and charg like blur speed to big boss and stabed big bose with nife and it go bright and fizzle and big bang. Big boss stomble back but was nearly died but was ok! So cheif hit big boss with sword more, and slowly big boss die. But then he fite back and shot like spartan laser at cheif.

'How covenants gut sparta laser?' Cheif said to distress! 'Thar is traytor in humens!'

Big boss laugh gain and said, 'Haha stupid humen with no thinking! Tha trayter is marine pete!'

Then cheif turn round and see marin pete alive and big and strong but like covenants and big laser!

'Haha yes master chief I great big now! Big boss not kill my bro and pops, because I did!' Marinee Pete said with evul!

'Marine Pete, more like Marine Evul!' Cheif shout and then staybed marine pete in liver and pancreas and rectum.

Mariny Pete fel down with hurt pain in body. Blud come out like humen and chief felt bad because pete was humen but trycked by evil covenant aleins. Big boss jolly as cheif ran to pete side.

The armour of covenante and alein fell off peete body. He lookd in chief and became moist in eye. 'Chef I sorry I was fool and tricked and bad because of covenant.' But cheif felt nice for pete and pate him on heed for being hero.

'Pete you are god guy and nice. You tricked by evil but you can happy die, for you are an hero!' Cheif said with smile crease on face.

Pete smilled back and then slowly died again and hert stooped, but pets spirit was free!

Cheif got rage in bones. He turn and saw big boss laugh and then had idea make! He tooke grenad off pete body and pull pin ot and threw in covenant ugly gapy mouth. Covenant thing swalow and stomach rupture and big boom and green stuff flew all over grond and then suddenly marins came out!

'Cheif we were trappe in evil guy sotmach for day and nights thanks!' They said please.

'No problem you guys!' Cheif said with thumbs.

All seems good and covenant run but then big boss body got all black and smuldor and catch fire and then shake and make noise like wuwuwuwuwuuuuwww!

Cheif gayspd. 'It is gonna blew!' he said, but marines who was in big boss belly died.

Cheif new he was gonna be blued up unless he think fast. Then idea!

**Epilloge**

Marines looked down sad with some cry expect for a few at planet halo wen they saw big explotion from where chef was.

'Is mastur chief deed cortanna?' Marin aske.

'No, he finish fight and well back.' She say as she saw chef blast off into spac with rocket power, like shoting star glowy.


End file.
